POKEMON DIGITAL ADVENTURES REWRITE
by dinoton101
Summary: Pokemon Trainers Lucas abd Andrew set off on a adventure of a life time when a portla open up infrount of them and three digimon come out now they have to faces many ke team Digi a evil group that want to destory every last Pokemon.What Digimon will they ment and what pokemon will they get find out on Pokemon Digitial Adventures.
1. Prolomge

**POKEMON DIGITAL ADVENTURES REWRITE.**

 **SADDLY I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR DIGIMON IS I DID I WOULD MAKE A REAL CROSSOVER OF THIS. BUT ANYWAY HERE THE RERIGHT OF THIS.**

 **:"Hellow I'm and welcome to my is my job to teach and research Pokemon."Said the middle age man with a white lab coat on as he reach for a Pokeball and throw it and let lose a Pikachu.**

 **:"This is a are use for many keep them for pets,some battle with them and some even eneter conet to see who the pretties before we begane how about telling me about your you a boy of a girl?"Hhe ask.**

 **Figer:"I'm a Boy... are you okay?"It ask.**

 **Pr Pine:"Oh you a boy what is your name young one?"Hhe ask the young boy.**

 **Figer:"Okay I'm getting worried about you know my name is Lucas."**

 **:"Oh your name is Lucas is here is my Nedphew you have been his rivil sent you home here in Cave what is his game again?He ask.**

 **Lucas:" his name is Tylo you should know this by now."**

 **:"His that his Lucas before you go there is one thing I need to tell in the Ozark Reagion Pokemon are not the only thing roaming around,but you will get to that later now welcome to the world of Pokemon."He said as Lucas walk throw the door to the Pokemon World.**

 **Nmae:Lucas Deji**

 **Eyes:BROWN**

 **Reson:Oarzk**

 **Hair:Red**

 **Home Town:Cave City**

 **Rivil:"Tylo Pine**

 **Little Brother:"Andrew Deji.**

 **Likes:"Pokemon,Digimon,eating,Video ,battleing,hanging out with his freinds,and his brother Andrew...sometimes.**

 **Dislike:"Jugding Poeople before getting to know them, waiting in lines, and when people treat Ppokemon bad.**

 **Hobbies:"Eat,training,sleeping,video games,Battleing,Going to the digital World,hang out with freinds,and did I say eating.**

 **Dreams:"To become a Pokemon Master and to find out what happen to him before he was sent to live in Cave City.**


	2. EP ONE-ENTER TEAM DIGI

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR DIGIMON.**

 **I wanna be the very best**

 **Like no on ever catch them is my real test.**

 **Tp train in my cause**

 **I will travel across the land Searching far and wide Each Pokemon to understand The power that's inside.**

 **Pokemon it's you and me I know it my Destiny**

 **Pokemon**

 **Oh your my best freind in a world we must defend.**

 **Pokemon**

 **A Heart so true our courage will pull us through**

 **You teach me and I'll teach you Pokemon ,gotta catch 'em all.**

 **POKEMON!**

 **EP ONE-ENTER TEAM DIGI**

Early mornning in the little town of Cave City in the house oF the Deji' bird Pokemon was sing everyone was going about there day..well all but one 16 year old red head who was fast asleep in is a 10 year old red head was wanten for for his older brother to come down staires.

"What takeing him so long?"He thought as he walk back and forth.

Back inside the 16 year old was still in bed.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!"He snoze.

Back with the 10 year old.

"I think I know where he is."Said the 10 year old as he went up to his older brother room and let his Pokemon Growlith in his brother room and he jump up on the 16 year old bed and lick in him the woke him up.

"Lucas you over slept were going to late!"Yelled the 10 year old to his older brother who was stell haft asleep.

"Late..late for what ."He said with a big yawn.

"You know to get our frist Pokemon."Said the 10 year old.

"WHAT!"Lucas yelled as he jumpo out of bed and put his houdy on and his pants and his socks and shose and his Pokemon Legend hat."

"Andrew I thought I told you to wake me up early this time!"Hhe yelled as he rush down the hall and tripe and fell down the staires.

"This happen every time he in a rush."Andrew said as the walk down and help Lucas up.

They told the mom goodbye and walk out the door and down the round heading to and Andrew knew they had to get there fact so they ran for it passing the Pokemon Gym,the Pokemon Center and the Pokemon as they nearing the lab a strnage thing happen a blue and perple portal open up right in frount of them.

"Andrew...What is that?"Ask Lucas as he pointed at the portal.

"Well it look it ..I don't know."He said as Lucas could see three figer coing out.

The frist one look like a reb raptor or something with the hazzor symble on it next one was a black looken T-rex like thing the next one was a blue Dinosaur or Dragon Lucas could not really tell.

"Hey Andrew do you see what I see?"He ask as Andrew nodd as twoPokeballs looking thing appered in Lucas and andrew hands.

"What are those?"Lucas ask his self as Andrew just throw it at the Black one and caoght it.

"Lucas I'm heading on to the lab."He said as he ran off.

Lucas did not know what to do the red and Blue Digimon look like they where about to he was about to walk away when he heard a voise come from his poket.

 _"Lucas the time is now."_ It said a a light started to glow form his poket. _"Lucas throw the Digiball at the Digimon you want_."It told him.

"Oh great now I'm hearing voise in my head."He said as the two diginon lach the attack but knew he had to work fast he throw the Digi Ball at the Red on and caought Blue one then ran away.

"That was wird."Thought Lucas as he let the Ddigimon out and then reach into his poket to pull out a waird looking devise.(It look like a cross between the 3rd and 4th season of Digimon and it red.)"What this ?"he ask.

"That a Digivise."Said someone behind look around to find the one who was talking to him.

"Who said that?"He ask.

"I did.I'm Geilmon."Said the red dinosaur as Lucas just look at this wird creater infrount of him.

"Did you just say something?"He ask.

"Yes I did."Said the Digimon as Lucas just freck.

"Okay there a talking Pokemon here right infront of this day this getting wirder and wirder."He said as Geilmon look like he had gotten mad about what Lucas just said.

"I'n not a Pokemon you know.I'm a Digimon."He said.

"A Digi-What?"He ask.

"Digimon it short for digitale what can I call you.?"He ask.

"Lucas."He said as the dinosaur like digimon smiled.

"Nice to meet you Lucasmon."It said.

"It just Llucas."Said Lucas as the Digimon was about to say something when he smelt something.

"Oh no there fallow use."He said as he started to growl.

"Who here?"Ask Lucas as Two people and a cat like Digimon came out of the trees.

 **WHO THAT DIGIMON?**

 **IT GEILMON!**

The people where wear black uniforms with a D on the and hand digivise on there the look of it one was a boy that about look a little older the Andrew and the Girl was the same age.

"Peraire to be Digitails."Said all three of them at the sametime.

"Well,it look like we got you Geilmon."Said the Cat like Digimon.

"Not so fast Gottoemon.I have a parnter now."He said as he pointed to Lucas.

"...Geilmon do you know esle losers."Ask Lucas.

"Hey who are you calling !"Yelled the Boy.

"Yes I do they been after me,and my frenids for days thought we lost them when we got the Digimon.

"Who do you think you are why are you after Geilmon!"Demanied Lucas.

"Like we would ever tell you kid now hand over the Digimon or we will take it back by force!"He said.

"Hey no little snoght loser is telling me to do anything.I just got will you please get out of my way?"He ask but they would not.

"Your not going anyway.I gest we have no SkullGreymon.!"She yelled as a lagre dinosaur made of bone came out of her Digiball.

"What is that!"Ask Lucas Geilmon look like it want to fight.

"Lucasmon yell Digimodeafie!"He told Lucas and Lucas did what he was told.

Geilmon then started to Digivole.

"Geilmon digivole to(He digivole like he does in the 3d season od Digimon)

Growlmon!"He yelled.

"Did he just Eveole?"He ask as Growlmon started to speck.

"No I just Digivole to my Champon from.I am Gowlmon let teach thse guys a lesson!"He said as Llucas nodded.

"I wander if this is like Pokemon Battleing?"He thought as he saw something appear in his was a deck of Digimon side one in his Digivise and told Growlmon to use Dragon Blade.

" Blades.!"He yelled as to big blade from on his arms and hite Skullgreymon but did did not do must.

"You think that attack with do anything againt our again Now use Bone Chrusher!"She said as the Digmon did what it was told and it hite Growl sending him to the ground.

"Growlmon are you okay?"Ask Lucas.

"Yes.I can yell fighting.I'm not giving up Lucasmon!"He yelled as he chagre up a attack.

"Atomic Blast!"He yell as the Bblast came out of his mouth and right iinto Skullgreymon with sent him flying right into the sent them flying.

"How could we be beaten by a brat like that!"The boy ask.

"I know the boss will not like this."She said as they fell into a forst.

 **Back with Lucas and Geilmon.**

Growlmon had dedigvole and went back inside his Digiball as He and Lucas set off to the lab.

"I just hope they have a Pokemon left for me."He thoght as he began running as fact as he could.

 **Mindwhile in the headquter of Team Digi.**

" _What have you to report?"_ Ask a mask man.

"We faild you sire."Said the Girl,

"The Digimon you sent us after fell into the hand os some brats."Said the boy.

" _Did they what did this brat look like Anget Kairia?"Ask the Mask man._

"He look about 16 year old and had red hair."She said.

"He also look very formailer he kind of look ...I don't know."Said the Boy.

" _Jest get out of here.I would like to be alone."_ He said as the grunt nodded and left.

"So Lucas is setting off.I will have to work faster ir our plans will go as plains."He said as he walk into the shadow to anthor room.

 **Ash:"Who is that guy and what does he know about Lucas find out next chapter of Pokemon Digitial Anvetures.**

 **Next ep Enter Pyro Lucas new Pokemon.**


	3. EP 2-Enter Pyro Lucas's New Ppokemon

**I do not Own Pokemon or Digimon**

 **Brock:"Last time on Pokemon.**

 **Lucas got his Digimon Geilmon.'**

 **Lucas:"Did you just say something.?"**

 **Geilmon:"Yes I did."**

 **Lucas:"Okay there a talking Pokemon there right infrount of me this day is getting wrider and werider..**

 **Geilomon:"I'm not a Pokemon you know.I'm a Digimon.**

 **Lucas:"A Digi what?**

 **Geilmon:"A Digimon it short for Digitial shuld I call you?"**

 **Lucas:"Lucas."**

 **Geilmon:"Nice to meet you Lucasmon."**

 **Lucas:"Iit just Lucas.**

 **Enter Team Digi!**

 **Lucas who are you guys Geilmon you knows these loser.**

 **Boy grunt:"Hey who are you calling loser !"**

 **Girl grunt:"Go Skullgreymon!"**

 **Lucas:'Geilmon digievole.**

 **Brock:"What with Team Digi and there out this time on**

 **POKEMON DIGITAL ADVENTURE.**

 **I wanna be the very best**

 **Like no one ever was .To chatch them is my real test.**

 **To train them is my casue.**

 **I will travel across the land Searching far and Pokemon to understand the power that's inside.**

 **Pokemon!**

 **It's you and me I know it my Desting**

 **Pokemon!**

 **Ooh your my best freind freind in a world we must defend.**

 **Pokemon!**

 **A Heart so ture our courage will pull us through.**

 **You teach me and iI'll teach you**

 **Pokemon!**

 **Gotta Catch them all! that to catch them all!**

 **POKEMON!**

 **EP 2-Enter Pyro Lucas's New Ppokemon.**

After the battle Lucas and his new new Digimon Geilmon set off torwad the lab with took about 3 min befor they got with Lucas bad luck he ran into someone he did not want to way Tylo Pine the nedphew of .He was a kid about the same age as had jet black hair and green also wore a huodey same as also had a robiuc like arm that a small robot bird name Arminy could come out and tryed to sneck past, but with his luck Tylo saw him.

"Hey dork I see you made it anyway."He said with made Lucas mad but said nothing as Geilmon came out of his then look at Geilmon.

"So I see you already have your Pokemon about a battle then."Said Tylo.

"Tylo I don't have one yet."He try to say but Tylo just smirk.

"You think I'm stuiped Lucas what do you call that behind you."Said Tylo as point at Geilmon.

"Hey I'm not a Pokemon."Said Geilmon.

"He talk how about it Lucas yours againt my first Pokemon."Ask Tylo.

"There no way talking you out of this is I gest it time to are you ready?"He said as Geilmon nodd.

Tylo:"I chosse you Crabhe."Tylo said as he throw a Pokeball and a small blue crabe came out.(It kind of look like a blue Krabbe that has a spicker on it head.)

"Pyro Sphere!""The digimon yelled as the blast came out of his mouth and hite the crab like Pokemon lower it HP.

Crabhe:HP:10/50.

"Crabehe use Sctrach!"He order to his Pokemon.

"(Yes sir!")"It said as he took his claws and tryed to sctrach Geilmon but he mist.

"Nice try but it will take more then that to defeat use one more Pyro Sphere.!"He yelled as his Digimon let lose anther big blast that hite this opponer and Knock it out.

Lucas then ran up to Geilmon and they hi five each other."Nice job Geilmon."He said as Tylo just look at them.

"Lucas what is a loser like you doing with a Ppokemon like that?"Tylo ask.

"Tylo I told you to stop calling me that!An he is not a Pokemon!"Yelled Lucas as Tylo just Smirk.

"Then what is he a Digimon?"He said cearcasaliy.

"Yes I am Lucasmon Ddigimon"He said.

"Did he just call you...Ha!Ha!Ha!"He said as he started to laugh."Did he just call you Lucasmon?Now that funny,hey that what I'm going to call you from now on."He said as Lucas just sweatdrop.

"Geilmon why did you have to say that here?"He ask.

"I don't know Lucasmon."Said the Digimon as Tylo was now on the ground lacghing.

"Geilmon it just Lucas I told you."He said as Geilmon just smiled.

"Oaky."He said.

"Thhank."Said Lucas as Tylo got back up and said something.\"Lucas the next time we battle I will defeat you."He said as he walk off.

 **WHO THAT POKEMON?**

 **It Crabhe!**

Lucas had walk into the lab and saw Andrew Playing with his new Digimon Black Agumon whne Andrew saw him and stop play and walk over to him.

"Lucas what took you?"Aask Andrew.

"I was stop by some loser,but I'm here now."Said Lucas as came out of his office and saw Lucas was here.

Lucas your findely here why are you late?"He ask.

"I was stop by a gang and your Nedphiew but I'm here now ,so where my Pokemon?"Ask Lucas.

"Your Pokemon...Lucas what that Behind you?He as pointing at the Digimon.

"Oh Geilmon.I got him before I came here."Siad Lucas.

"He Andrew was not the only one."Thought ."Lucas did you get a devise when you got Geilmon.

"Just before I caght Geilmon a voise in my head told me to throw this ball that appear in my had and then a light cmae out of my I pull out what Geilmon calls a this mean something?"Ask Lucas.

"Yes it does my and your brother have been chosen to become that I'm afraid your jerouy is about to get alot more dangeruse."Said Pr Pine.

"Why?"He ask.

"Did those gang members have a big red D on there unafroms?"He ask.

"Yes they did they also had Digivise on there you know who they are?"Ask Lucas.

"Ues I do they are known as Team are a group who think Digimon are more powerful and some are but they think that sent Digimon are so powerful that Pokemon should be killed off and that Digimon should be the one that roumes free on this planet."Said .

"That bad."He he said.

"Yes it Lucas what Pokemon you want.?"He ask.

"Ii been putting alot of thought into this but Tylo already got the one I wanted and I see Andrew has gotten Bellhead.I gest Pyro."He said as he pick up the Poke ball and let lose a little red turttle like Pokemon with a volcano on this head and a wailders mask on.

then gave him his Pokeballs and combine is Digivise with his Ppokedexs to make a Digidex or a Lucas on on his Pokemon turttle Pokeon was sleeping and Lucas had just awoken it up from it nap.

"(Come on I was sleeping.")It said as it look at it trainer.

"Hey Pyro I know where going to be best freinds right Pyro."Said Lucas as the Pokemon just look away from it trainer.

"(Why would I be freind with you and your Digimon.")Said Pyro as Geilmon said something.

"Hey I hearded that back Lucasmon is a good person!"Said Geilmon.

"(Yeal right said the big Dinosaur that could bet Digimon go back to your own kind.")He said with a smik.

"Hey I would never get Lucasmon and I would never leave him.""He said as Lucas Spoke up.

"Geilmon we been over this it Lucas not Lucasmon.I'm human not a Digimon."Ssaid Lucas as Geilmon just smiled.

"Okay Lucasmon."He said as Lucas fell over.

"Just forget it."Said Lucas as he recall his Pokemon and he and his brother left the Lab.

 **MINDWHILE AT TEAM DIGI HQ**

A green hair man that look like he was in his mid 30s.

"Glaistsas."Said the Mask man.

"Yes sir."He said.

"Send out our best oppertuse to take care of those brat and make sure they don't get that far from home just our best."Said The Maskt man.

"That would be the Cave City gym Leader."Said The green hair man.

"This could be a Davis and Kairi this time give them a more Powerfull Digimon."He said.

"I can see what I can do sir."He said as he walk out the door.

 **With Tylo**

Tylo walk down the round as a voise came in his head.

 _"Tylo Pine.I chose you."_ It said as a light came from his poket and a Digiball appeared from out of no in the bushes the Blue Ddinosaur like Digimon jump out from no the vose spoke again.

 _"Thorw the Digiball"!_ It said and Tylo did what it told him.

 **May:"So Tylo has become a Digistain And what will Tylo do what will Team Digi do find out next time on Pokemon DIGITIAL ADVENTURES "**

 **EP 3-The Return of trip to the Digitail World.**


End file.
